Coming Together
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: Sasuke goes to live with a family friend while his parents are on a trip. Said family friend turns out to be the gorgeous raven-haired Itachi. Dispite their differences, they must learn to get along with each other. ItaSasu rating may change.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Itachi: Hmm…

Sasuke: What?

Itachi: Where's the authoress?

Sasuke: Why?

Itachi: We haven't seen her in awhile. I was just wondering.

Sasuke: Hmm…yeah, you're right. Maybe sh-

Me: (jumps in between them) HEYGUYSGUESSWHAT?!?!?!

Sasuke and Itachi: AH!

Me: GUESS!!!

Sasuke: What?

Me: DEIDARAISCOMINGOVER!!

Itachi: Huh? That lunatic?

Me: YEAH!!

Sasuke: Why are you so excited? Deidara is so-

Me: (slaps Sasuke, with a stoic expression on face) Baka.

Sasuke: Ouch! That hurt!

Itachi: You hurt my koneko!

Me: Yes, I did. (For a translation: Koneko means kitten. Baka means fool or something like that I think.)

Sasuke: I am _nobody's _friggin' 'kitten'!

Itachi: (hugs Sasuke around the neck) Poor koneko. He's upset. See what you did? (points to a bruise on Sasuke's cheek) You hurt koneko and damaged his beautiful face.

Sasuke: WTF?! HOW DARE YOU CALL MY FACE _BEAUTIFUL_!!!!! YOU'RE MY FUCKING _BROTHER_!!!!

Itachi: So?

Me: (standing with normal expression with arms folded across chest, watching them argue)…. (smirks. Sneaks out of room) I'll just go into the hallway and give you two some _alone _time, okay?

Sasuke: What?! No! Don't leave me alone with him!

Itachi: Fine with me.

Me: Okay, then. Have _fun_! (waves. Closes door and locks it. Hears Sasuke cursing and Itachi calmly talking to him) I'm so evil. Wait til Deidara gets here…Heh, heh…

Pairings: ItaSasu, and other side pairings.

Warnings: This story is ItaSasu, brothers, guys, yaoi, Uchihacest, incest, however you want to say it. You have been warned. No flames, please.

Thanks! Enjoy!

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-******

_Coming Together_

_Chapter One: Arriving _

I sat looking out the window of my father's car. The landscape whipped past us, but I paid it no heed. Instead, I thought about what I'd been told yesterday evening. My parents were going away on a trip, so they were leaving me with a family friend that lived a little ways outside of town on a small farm.

Actually, even though this person was a 'family friend', by my father's description, I don't recognize him. But maybe I just didn't remember…

"Sasuke," the gruff voice of my father spoke suddenly, breaking the silence of the car. "Don't cause trouble for this man, alright? He has offered to keep you there with him, and I don't want a bad report about my son. You are the image of perfection- even if you are an ungrateful bastard- and I want him to respect that. Respect you."

"Respect _you_," I snapped back.

A hand came back over the seat and slapped me hard on the face. I flinched and gritted my teeth, but didn't cry out. "Don't you _ever _talk back to me, you little brat." My father growled.

"Yes, father." I growled back.

Silence fell again. I was thinking hard about what this person would be like. Maybe he was a big heart-throb like me. I smirked at that. Even though lots of girls had flocked after me since I'd been little, I quickly realized that I wasn't interested at all in girls.

"Sasuke, answer me," my father said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, jumping slightly at his voice.

"You understand everything that is to be expected, right?"

"Yes, father. Of course." I replied.

"Good."

"…How much longer?" I asked.

"Not long."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I barely opened my eyes, looking at my father. "…Father…?" I asked hesitantly.

"What?"

"…What…What is this guy like?" I blinked slowly after asking it, wondering if he'd dismiss the question.

"I thought I already told you, Sasuke." He answered.

"I know, but…for some reason, when you told me what he looked like, I…I instantly thought of…" My voice fell. I noticed father tense. "…Before, you know…" my voice trailed off.

"…I did too when I was told of him." Father murmured.

"…" Silence followed once again. I had never heard father so unsure of himself. It made me nervous.

I had no idea _what _to think.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-******

"Sasuke, we're here."

The three words were barely spoken, but they were enough to knock me out of my trance. I looked forward and saw a dark colored house off to the side of the road we were driving on. My father turned down the road leading to it. I watched as it got closer to us. When we got close enough for me to take in all the details, I noticed there was someone standing outside.

My father parked the car, and then stepped out. I opened my door and slowly stood, following his example.

"Oi!" a voice called out. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw someone standing on a balcony of what appeared to be the third level of the house. A teenaged-looking boy with long ebony-black hair and dark eyes waved a hand above his head to catch our attention. Once he saw us looking at him, he disappeared into the door behind him without another word.

I looked at my father, but he was watching as the boy came out through the front door. Now that he was closer, I saw that his skin was pale and he was kinda thin, but also muscular at the same time. Glancing him up and down, I noticed how (dare I say) pretty he was, especially his face and eyes.

He walked up and held out a hand to my father, smiling as he did. "It's nice to see you," he said.

Father just nodded. "Likewise." He muttered.

The boy's attention turned to me. His eyes lit up and one of his black eyebrows rose questioningly. His eyes darted back to father's face for a second, a smirk on his face, before returning to me. "So, this is my new guest?" he asked.

"Yes." Father answered.

"Hmm…" the boy's eyes traveled up and down my body, and I felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "Tell me, what's your name? Your father failed to mention it to me," he smiled again.

"His name is-" father began, but was interrupted when the boy put up a hand and stopped him.

"Let him say it. He isn't an _object _that can't speak for itself," the boy said. I felt stunned that he'd say that after we'd only just met. "Go ahead," he urged. "Tell me. What's your name?"

"Sasuke," I said uncertainly.

"Sasuke?" I nodded. "Well then, Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled and stuck out a hand. I shook it and nodded. "Come, I'll show you your room." He turned around and starting walking back to the house, saying bye to my father as he did. I followed him inside, noticing that my bags weren't in the car anymore.

Inside, the boy led me down a long hallway that had many doors on either side. On the ground was a blue-black carpet, and the doors were black wood. The walls were white and contrasted the dark colors of the doors and floor. At the end, we turned right and headed up a couple flights of stairs with black handrails and more blue-black carpet before reaching what I assumed was the third floor. He turned down another hallway before stopping outside of a black door. He opened it and led me inside.

"Here's your room," he said rather cheerfully. I glanced around. It was enormous! A black, blue and red quilted bed in one corner, a leather sofa on one side with a TV and table, a mini kitchen, an attached bathroom…just as I was getting used to it, a tug on my sleeve made me turn and see that my 'host' was pointing to a pair of doors opposite the one we'd come in. We went into one, which led to a huge closet full of my clothes. So someone had gotten my suitcases earlier. I closed that door and opened the other one. It led out into a huge balcony like the one that I'd first seen the black haired boy on. It had a white railing and a bright, beautiful red tiling on the ground. There was a small white table and a few chairs. I walked to the railing and leaned over it, looking at the view.

Thinking of the balcony made me remember my host…and that I didn't know his name yet.

I turned my head when he came up beside me and leaned his elbows on the railing. "Do you like it?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Um, yes! I love it, it's very…um, spacious." I answered.

He seemed satisfied with that because he smiled and said, "That's good. It would be bad if you didn't like your room. You will be here for awhile, after all."

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Hmm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing," I stuttered.

My host smirked and walked towards me. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face towards him. I felt my cheeks heat up and knew I was blushing. He let go of my chin, then said, "You probably want my name, don't you?"

"Um…y-yes, that'd be nice,"

He nodded. "Well, Sasuke, my name's Itachi."

I stared at him. "I...Itachi?"

Itachi nodded. My eyes widened. "Is there…something wrong?" Itachi asked, concerned.

"N-no! Nothing's wrong!"

"Hn…" He smiled and turned to leave. "Dinner is in about an hour, just so you know." Was all he said, then he left.

……

….Didn't it occur to him at all that I might need a _map_?

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Me: Next chapter will be more eventful, I promise! Please review! See ya next time!

Sasuke: LET ME OUT!!!

Itachi: NO.

Me:…


End file.
